Gesture Drawings
by Vsquared-k
Summary: "When artists draw naked people... do they ever get aroused?"


**Gesture Drawings **

_Summary: __Another take on the classic "Quinn needs Rachel to model for a drawing for her" fic. Except very different._

"Okay, so… let me get this straight…"

"Hmm?" Quinn looked up from her sketch board, broken willow charcoal piece held lightly between her fingertips, and wrinkled her forehead. "Don't move. Just… yeah." Rachel sighed but set her hand back onto her thigh. "Thanks. Now what exactly were you wanting to know?" Quinn looked back at her page, smiled, and scribbled slightly on the page, before looking back at Rachel, eyes slightly narrowed in concentration.

"Artist draw naked people all the time, am I correct?" Quinn pursed her lips, nodding, smudging something lightly with her finger. "Do they ever… get aroused?" An eyebrow raised, and a light dusting of pink blossomed on Quinn's cheeks.

"I… don't know about other people, but…" Rachel's breath caught in her throat in anticipation. "I… no. I don't really get aroused by it. It's like I enter another mindset where everything I look at is, like, art-in-process, and it's up to me to finish it correctl-… shit!" Quinn reached over onto the side table, and pulled out her eraser before carefully erasing something on the page. She was so concentrated on the page that she didn't catch Rachel's depressed sigh.

She did, however, catch her slight frown, causing her eyes to widen. "Not to say that you're not attractive or anything, Rachel, because you are. Attractive, that is…" Rachel nodded slightly in understanding, careful not to move too much. Quinn looked down at her drawing, cheeks growing more red by the passing second. "Are you cold at all? I can, uh, close the window or something…"

"That'd be nice, Quinn. Thank you." Rachel relaxed a little as Quinn got up and walked across the room. Rachel had hoped that something… interesting would happen today, especially since the two of them had been dancing around each other for the last several months. She knew Quinn needed more work for her art school portfolio, so she'd volunteered. She figured that, not only would she be able to grow more comfortable nude in front of others (who knows when she'd be able to use that in the future… she might have a sex scene on day where the male actor paramour would have to remove her top and simulate sex with her in front of hundreds of people every night.), but perhaps Quinn seeing her nude would finally spur that something they had been dancing around forward.

But when she'd showed up at Quinn's house, Quinn had just led her to her room, handed her a robe, and pointed out the bathroom, leaving her alone so she could disrobe as Quinn prepare her sketch board and paper, or whatever it was she was using.

And thus far, nothing had really happened, beyond Rachel learning that standing in the same pose, unmoving, for more than ten minutes was harder than it seemed, and that Quinn didn't really talk as much while doing her art.

And her eyes, oh God, the way her eyes had caressed her before starting the drawing. The way Quinn had studied her intently, charcoal at the ready, but unmoving, eyes moving from Rachel's feet slowly upwards to her hips and up further to the swells of her breast and up to her face… Rachel couldn't help but feel a shiver travel down her spine, pooling distinctly into the junction between her legs.

That arousal grew throughout the night, as she watched Quinn watch her, eyes flicking up from the page to focus unwaveringly on some part of her body, before her head went back down to the page and the charcoal squeaked across the newsprint. Or when she'd wrinkle her brow in contemplation as she looked at Rachel, bottom lip caught lightly in between her teeth. The fact that Quinn had random dark marks on her forehead from when she'd unthinkingly pushed her hair back with her charcoal-covered hands… the fact that she was so focused, to the point where Rachel could practically feel her eyes on her… it was almost too much.

But apparently this, seeing Rachel naked, was doing nothing for Quinn… maybe Rachel was wrong. Maybe there was nothing there between them, and this was all some fantastical misinterpretation that Rachel had concocted in her mind to help her cope with the slight awkwardness that always seemed to pervade the atmosphere when they interacted. God knows she'd done it before… it wasn't anything new at all, so she wouldn't be surprised.

This wasn't going as planned at all, and now she was hot and bothered, and there was no way she could even squeeze her thighs together to ease any of her suffering, and all Quinn was doing was unknowingly adding to this remarkable frustration.

Some untracked amount of time later, Quinn put down the charcoal with a sigh, and Rachel sat stiffly, carefully massaging her legs before reaching for her toes, releasing a groan that was echoed by a distinctive voice beside her. Rachel whipped her head to the right, surprised to see a bright red Quinn covering her face while holding out a robe, eyes distinctly on the wall across from Rachel.

Rachel smirked. "Like what you see, Quinn?" She took the robe, wrapping it around her gratefully.

A strange strangled sound left Quinn's mouth, before she just lowered her face into her hands. A muffled, "yes," had Rachel beaming. Reaching out, she pulled Quinn's hands away from her face, before laughing at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn pouted.

"Oh, Quinn, there's nothing wrong with that, really, I'm just… your face is covered in charcoal!" Quinn's eyes widened comically before she bolted. The sounds of running water intermingled with light cussing. Rachel followed, still chuckling under her breath, before leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, watching as Quinn scrubbed at the dark streaks on her face.

"You know… I like that you like what you saw." Quinn stilled. "I mean, you looking at me while you drew me… that was apparently quite the turn-on for me." Quinn looked at Rachel through the mirror as she chuckled.

"Oh."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rachel was so tempted to walk forward and catch the remaining water droplets as the ran down Quinn's face. Preferably with her tongue. And then she'd like to use her tongue on other places.

Quinn straightened, standing upright. "I…" She took a deep breath, as if searching her mind for the right words. "I'm going to take you to dinner. And maybe a movie, if we have time. Or maybe mini-putt. Right now." She blinked. "But first… I'd really, really like to kiss you right now."

Rachel broke out into a grin, arousal almost completely forgotten in favor of the warmth that suddenly flowed forth from her chest.

"I'd like that."


End file.
